


Creation

by AnnGraham



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnGraham/pseuds/AnnGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot in the TNA universe set back in late 2013. Rockstar Spud is tasked to get a new title belt made in less than a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, and am not making any profit from these. All ideas represented are mine, as are any spelling or grammar mistakes.

Spud sighed, staring down at his phone in frustration. How on earth was he going to get a belt made in less then a week. So focused on his phone he was unaware of his surroundings until the back of his shirt was grabbed and he was yanked back hard, the phone tumbling out of his hand.

"Bloody hell," cursing he dropped to his knees next to the miraculously unbroken device.

"Nice to see you again as well Spud," Ethan's coolly amused voice made him look up. He hadn't seen Madame Dixie's nephew since the incident with Earl Hedner.

"Mr. Carter, Sir," Spud scrambled to his feet, "I didn't see you there."

"I'm aware," Ethan reached out and straightened Spud's white shirt that had become messed up when he'd grabbed him. "You really are quite small," he smoothed his hands down Spud's shoulders smirking at the now blushing man. The resulting sigh of exasperation and flash of anger told Ethan this wasn't the first time the other man had heard that.

"So I've heard," Spud slid his phone into his pocket, vainly drawing himself up to his full height. He willed his blush and irritation away, "was there something I could do for you Sir?"

"Why are you here?" Aware that was a trifle rude; Aunt D was a stickler for politeness in her home, he smiled disarmingly and corrected himself. "I mean Aunt D never invites other TNA … wrestlers into her home."

"Oh," Spud smiled back involuntarily, before frowning as he once again contemplated his almost impossible task, "Madame Dixie has ordered me to ensure a new title belt is created in time for next week's Impact."

Ethan winced, that would be a tough order. "Well," he slid an arm around Spud's shoulders, charmed despite his normal disinterest at how the smaller man fit perfectly against his side. "I'm sure you'll manage to find a way." He steered Spud towards the exit, "I was on my way out to lunch, what do you say to joining me?"

Darting a look at the taller man Spud was startled by how much he wanted to agree but, "I'd love to Mr. Carter, but I really should …"

Ethan interrupted, "I may know of someone you can contact in regards to the belt." He smiled as Spud practically vibrated under his arm. Aunt D's new Chief of Staff was proving interesting so far, "and of course he never accepts calls before three in the afternoon."

"Really Sir?" Excited Spud couldn't stop himself from hugging the other man. Springing back once he realized what he'd done, he apologized profusely, "Sorry Mr. Carter. I've just been so worried about disappointing Madame Dixie."

"No need to worry Spud." Ethan hesitated, abruptly curious over the name. "What is your real name anyway?"

"Rockstar Spud," looking up he could see EC3's disapproval of that evasion, before giving in, "Fine, it's James, but I won't ever answer to it, or admit to it in front of others." He warned.

"James," Ethan smirked, pulling the smaller man out of the house and over to his car, "How every British." He laughed as Spud only scowled back at him. "Alright Spud, lets get some lunch, then you can call my contact."

"Yes Mr. Carter ..."

"Ethan," he interrupted, holding Spud's warm blue gaze, "call me Ethan when we're alone."

"Yes, Ethan," Spud smiled happily, relaxing for the first time since his ill-fated trip to Georgia. He climbed into the car after Madame Dixie's nephew. Something told him he was going to enjoy spending time with Ethan Carter the Third.


End file.
